1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a printed circuit board mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical contacts of electrical connectors are generally arranged in upper and lower rows and tail portions, through which the electrical contacts are mounted to a printed circuit board, of the upper row of electrical contacts need to extend vertically a longer distance than those of the lower row of electrical contacts. As a result, the electrical contacts in the upper and the lower rows must be separately manufactured, thereby complicating the manufacturing of the electrical contacts and the cost therefor.
A printed circuit board (so-called daughter board) performing a specialized function, for example a sound card, is electrically connected to another printed circuit board (so-called mother board) and connects with an electrical connector, for example an audio jack connector, through the mother board. In this way, the audio jack connector and the sound card respectively occupy xe2x80x98real estatexe2x80x99 on the mother board and unavoidably consume precious and limited space of the mother board.
Therefore, a solution to the above problems is desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having easily manufactured electrical contacts.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector incorporating therein a printed circuit board performing a specialized function to save the space of a mother board.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a first electrical connector subassembly, a second electrical connector subassembly, a dielectric holder, a printed circuit board, an insulative retainer and a conductive outer shield. The first and the second electrical connector subassemblies respectively have electrical terminals and electrical contacts electrically connected with the printed circuit board. The dielectric holder holds the second electrical connector subassembly and is assembled to the first electrical connector subassembly and the conductive outer shield. The insulative retainer retains an upper end of the printed circuit board and is latched with the first electrical connector subassembly, the dielectric holder and the conductive outer shield.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.